


The Game

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas play a bit of a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

"Deeehehean." Cas whined, biting his lip. His arms strained, fingers entangling the sheets above the pillow. 

Dean’s fingers danced over his stomach, skittering lightly as they trailed up and down the taut skin, “Just hold out a bit longer, Cas.” Dean sing-songed. A darker grin twisted onto his features, “Or else.” He continued twirling his fingers, scratching gently at a sweet spot just under his bellybutton. 

Cas squealed, turning his pink face into the pillow as his feet drummed out a steady beat behind Dean, “How lohohong?” He giggled.

"Just another minute….or two…or three." Dean smirked.

"Thahahat’s no fahair!" Cas whimpered, muffling another squeak.

"All’s fair in love and war." Dean tsked, squeezing Castiel’s sides and making him jump, arching and wiggling against the harder tickle.

Dean’s fingers wiggled upward, tickling up Cas’ ribs and heading toward his underarms. The angel’s arms trembled as Dean’s hands ascended up his body, sending wave after wave of tingly tickles surging to his brain, “Dehehean- stahaha- nahhhhehehe!” Cas snorted and devolved into a fit of giggles.

Once Dean’s fingers began scribbling into Castiel’s armpits, the angel lasted about four seconds before his arms came down and he curled into a twitchy, giggly ball. When his laughter finally died down, he glance up at Dean, who was wearing an almost evil grin.

"I win." He smirked.

Cas gulped, his eyes glued to Dean’s hand as it reached over to the dresser beside the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, jingling them in an effort to tease Cas.

The angel let slip a nervous giggle, slowly lifting his arms back over his head, tensing up after hearing the familiar ‘clack, clack’ of the cuffs locking into place. He was glad that they had upgraded to padded, fuzzy cuffs rather than the always-too-cool metal ones they had used in the past. 

Dean loomed over him, committing every detail of his stretched out, exposed body to memory. A hand slowly lowered down to his stomach, swiping just barely against the skin. Cas shuddered.

The hand quickly came to life, wiggling and poking and scribbling at the most sensitive parts of his stomach. Cas arched up, falling apart in bubbling laughter, “DeheheHEHEAN! AHAHAHAN-NO HAHAHA!” 

"Aww, you don’t mean that do you?" Dean put on his best puppy dog eyes, "You don’t really want me to stop.”

Cas blushed, turning noticeably redder as Dean spoke.

"See that’s what I thought," Dean grinned. He tickled up to Cas’ armpits again and made the angel squeal, shaking his head helplessly. A few tickles to the neck had him scrunching up and giggling adorably, "You love it when we play this game."

Cas was too busy laughing to comment.


End file.
